Dragonewt
Name: Dragonewt Notes: Though humanoid in form, Dragonewts are actually distant genetic cousins to the Lamia species. Interestingly enough, there are some genetic relations to Draconians as well, though to a much smaller degree. Oddly, though a reptilian species, Dragonewts also display mammalian traits, like lactating mammaries in females, for example. Though Dragonewts are known for their wings, they are actually rather poor flyers. In truth, they are lucky to be able to glide using them. This is due to issues in generation of lift due to lacking sufficient chest muscles and the wings not having enough surface area. Their wings are also able to be folded up to the point where they can be hidden beneath suitable articles of clothing, like trench coats. The tail of a Dragonewt is thick and muscular. Even though, on average, the tail is strong enough to support the full body weight of a Dragonewt, it prevents one from sleeping on their back. Also, to the chagrin and embarrassment of the entire Dragonewt species, in a vestigial trait, their tails can detach, a throwback to an ancestral form when this was used to distract predators, and eventually regrow - though they try to hide this information from outsiders. A Dragonewt's tail is also prehensile. A Dragonewt's skin is, like a Lamia, a mix of scales and human-like skin. The scales are known for incredible strength and durability, able to block blades and some bullets. These scales must be regularly maintained or, otherwise, they'll become rather rough to the touch. Each Dragonewt also has a reverse-scale somewhere on their body, though they keep its location secret - theory has it that it is their most sensitive spot, just like the tip of a Lamia's tail is for them. Some Dragonewts, however, can be annoyed by how their clothing can catch on their scales. Like some other species, Dragonewts are poikilothermic, meaning they are cold-blooded and easily affected by environmental temperatures. Because of this, whenever the temperature drops, they feel the need to hibernate. However, hot drinks, such as coffee, seem to help to alleviate this by warming them from the inside. Akin to Lamia, Dragonewts are known for their incredible physical strength. In fact, it is, on average, superior to that of the Lamia's strength, having been seen to easily overpower them with one hand. This is especially impressive, considering how much stronger than humans Lamia are known to be. An old and prideful species, long before the old Holy Terran Empire was even a pipe dream, the ancient Dragonewts waged war against the rest of the galaxy. Seeing themselves as descendants of mythical dragons, they saw themselves as the rightful rulers of all other reptilian species across the cosmos. However, the majority of reptilian, and non-reptilian, species they encountered took affront to their attempts at domination and after decades of heated combat, the Dragonewt forces were defeated. Since then, while modern Dragonewts retain their ancestral pride and egos, they have come to accept cohabitation - being the defeated nation, the majority recognized that anything else would only harm themselves. As part of the Zodiac Empire's population, they are, while vocal members, willing to keep the peace. This is due to that it was an alliance of some of the Zodiac Empire's founding members that had originally banded together to defeat the Dragonewt's attempt at conquest. They are appreciative how the current Zodiac Empire doesn't hold this over their heads nor denies those that want to leave claimed territory for other nations. Category:Species